Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Multi-access networks (e.g., Wi-Fi and WiMax) have gained notoriety in recent times. WiMax can enable the delivery of last mile wireless broadband access as an alternative to wired broadband (like cable and DSL). WiMax can provide fixed, nomadic, portable, and mobile wireless broadband connectivity without the need for a direct line-of-sight with a base station. Most techniques for handling mobility are focused on a single technology, while few solutions account for different network protocols. Multi-access networks pose a number of problems. For example, issues can arise for user identification, along with coordinating mobility across disparate networks.